The Letter of My Feelings
by Nataririman
Summary: Saat dimana aku benar-benar merasa kehilangan dirinya... kehilangan cintaku, dan harapanku... Saat aku berniat untuk mengatakan segala isi hatiku kepadamu... Dimana aku selalu terdiam dan menunggu jawabanmu, karena aku hanya ingin mengetahui isi hatimu. Sebagaimana balasanmu untuk menerimaku ataupun menolakku. -NaLu- / Arigatou Gozaimasu atas bantuannya, Himiki-chan! / Mind? RnR!


Konichiwa, minna! Saya Author baru di sini, mohon bantuannya ya!

* * *

**The Letter of My Feelings **by** Nataririman**

**Fairy Tail **by **Hiro Mashima**

* * *

Lucy P.O.V. (Point Of View)

Disinilah aku berada sekarang, sendiri di sebuah ruangan kecil yang tak lain adalah kamar apartemenku. Menatap kosong ke arah jendela, dengan tampang datar yang terlukis di wajahku.

_Ya, aku tahu.. aku tidak akan bisa... dan tidak akan pernah bisa... tuk menyelesaikan masalah ini, sebuah perasaan cinta yang melekat erat di hatiku..._

Aku menghela napas sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalaku. Menghadap ke arah sebuah meja yang berada di depanku sekarang. Dengan selembar kertas, juga sebuah pena yang seakan-akan menungguku untuk menggunakanya. Ya, kurasa aku sangat membutuhkannya sekarang. Untuk mengucapkan berbagai hal yang kurasakan, hal yang tidak bisa kulupakan.

* * *

_**I hate him , because he makes me sad and anxious... But I still loved him and I still love him but, I don't know him to love me or not...**_

_**But I will say something very precious to me but I do not know the words or not it is worthwhile for you.**_

_**And I will say to you "I love you"**_

_**I just want to know the contents of your heart now... But I couldn't see or hear it in your heart in my ears or in my eyes...**_

_**And once again I would say [ I love you ].**_

_**And so was the one who wanted me to say to you but I did not dare tell her because I do not know your heart's content and thank you if you want to receive it :)**_

_**From : Lucy Heartfilia**_

_**To : Natsu Dragneel**_

* * *

_Hanya itu yang bisa kutulis di atas kertas tebal ini. Rasa kepedihanku dan rasa cintaku padanya, yang telah tertulis... di sini..._

Aku menundukan kepalaku, memejamkan kedua mataku... berpikir atas semua hal yang telah terjadi sambil bergumam. Sebuah gumaman yang tak penting dan tak akan mengubah duniaku, "Baka.." rutukku.

_Mungkinkah dia mencintaiku? Bisakah aku untuk selalu berada di sisinya.. selamanya, dengannya, Natsu.. cinta pertamaku._

Ya, banyak hal yang telah terjadi pada kami, sampai dimana aku mulai sadar jika aku mencintainya. Aku tau, tidak semua hal yang dikatakan banyak oramg benar, tapi hatiku masih terasa sakit ketika dia mengatakannya. _Aku tak yakin... Aku takut... Ya, aku takut kehilangan dirinya dari sisiku.._. Saat semua orang bilang jika ia telah berpacaran dengan orang lain, tanpa ada orang yang mempercayaiku.

Sebuah cerita cinta dan luka dalam yang kuterima, sebuah perjalanan panjang tiada akhir. **_Jadi... haruskah_ _aku mengisahkan semuanya dari awal?_**

* * *

**-The End-**

Arigatou Gozaimasu untuk yang telah membaca cerita ini

Terurtama untuk **Himiki-chan**

* * *

_Translate to Indonesian Language : _

Aku benci dia, karena dia membuat saya sedih dan cemas... Tapi aku masih mencintainya dan saya masih mencintai dia tapi, aku tidak tahu dia mencintaiku atau tidak...

Tapi aku akan mengatakan sesuatu yang sangat berharga bagiku, tapi aku tidak tahu apakah kata-kata itu berharga bagimu...

Dan aku akan mengatakan kepadamu, "I love you"

Aku hanya ingin tahu isi hatimu sekarang ... Tapi aku tidak bisa melihat atau mendengarnya dalam hatimu di telingaku atau di mataku...

Dan sekali lagi saya akan mengatakan [aku mencintaimu].

Dan begitu juga orang yang ingin aku katakan kepadamu, tapi aku tidak berani menceritakan karena aku tidak tahu isi hatimu dan terima kasih jika kamu ingin menerimanya :)

* * *

Oh ya, sebenarnya ini menceritakan kisah cinta-ku.. Asli, tidak ada yang diubah sedikitpun, dan karena akupun juga tinggal di apartemen seperti Lucy XD

Jika bagus, aku akan melanjutkan dengan cerita lain dimana saat aku pertama kali jatuh cinta padanya hingga kejadian sekarang terjadi.

* * *

_**Jadi... haruskah aku mengisahkan semuanya dari awal?**_


End file.
